Love's Vengeance
by H.Al-Qadir
Summary: An immortal learned that Rebecca, who he loved was killed. He goes on a path of vengeance to destroy the one responsible, not knowing that he was already dead. His friends Amanda, and Duncan MacLeod attempt to stop his needless bloodshed. This fanfic take
1. Chapter 1

An immortal learned that Rebecca, who he loved was killed. He goes on a path of vengeance to destroy the one responsible, not knowing that he was already dead. His friends Amanda, and Duncan MacLeod attempt to stop his needless bloodshed. This fanfic takes place between the end of Season 2, and the start of season 3. It continues the events from the episode "Legacy".

**Disclaimer: **Highlander, the various characters, the concept of Immortality, the Game, and all things related were created by Gregory Widen, and owned by Davis and Panzer Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. The original character Hamza Al-Qadir is totally my creation.

**Prologue** Mecca, Arabia April 23, 1994

The ancient city gives one who visits the feel of awe. Not surprising with its rich history in the spiritual world. The Ka'ba, or ancient house is a sight to behold. Everyone who is a believer in Islam strives to come once in his or her lifetime. Hamza Al-Qadir had done that nearly every single lifetime that he's lived. The annual Hajj or major pilgrimage had finished a week earlier. He prayed and meditated in an area of the Grand Mosque that almost no one goes to. He liked it that way. He did this to reflect on his now 1365 years of life. All the good as well as the bad that took place throughout the years.

Suddenly, a flash broke his concentration. It wasn't clear, but it seemed like someone had been killed. Each time it had happened, someone close to him had died. As he stood up from his crouched position, the tall, imposing Ethiopian pondered for a moment. Who was it this time? There were only a few left that he truly cared for that much. He dared not to even think of who it was any further at the moment as he left the mosque.

**Southern France, 2 months later**

Hamza returned to his chateau that he bought at the turn of the century. He had a lot of catching up to do. He still had that gnawing feeling since he had that flash 2 months earlier. At that moment, he checked his phone messages, he recognized the voice of Amanda.

"Hamza, it's Amanda. Something terrible has happened. Rebecca's dead. Someone killed her. Call me as soon as you get this message". The message ended.

Hamza dropped the phone and was motionless. He knew something had happened. The only woman he truly loved is dead. Who killed her? Was it Luther, or was it someone else. In either case, they will pay with their lives. He didn't even bother to check the rest of his messages. He immediately dialed Amanda's number and got a voice mail message.

"This is Amanda," the recording began. "I'm not available right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you…beep"

"Amanda, it's Hamza", he said. "I'm home now, I got your message. I need you to call me back as soon as this message ends."

Hamza hung the phone up. The tall dark brown skinned immortal immediately got his scimitar and began sharpen it.

_**St. Anne 1094**_

_Hamza had just left Spain after Valencia fell to the forces lead by Rodrigo Diaz de Bivar, also known as __El Cid. His first teacher and namesake, Hamza el-Kahir thought it best that they split up. He decided to go to the Abbey of St. Anne where one of his teachers, Rebecca Horne lived. He first saw her in the year 700 as a young immortal of a mere 70 years old. He learned much from her. However, unknown to her, he fell in love with her. It wasn't hard to understand why. She was so angelic in her appearance, and more so in her actions. He looked forward to seeing her again. He continued to hold out the hope that she would see him as more than a pupil, but as a man. At last he arrived at the abbey. He is weary after hours of riding. As he dismounts, he feels the presence of an immortal._

_"Who's there?", said Hamza looking around._

_Seconds later, he is shot with an arrow. Hamza cries out in pain and collapses. The arrow was shot by an immortal that followed him since he left Spain._

_"Don Juan Vicente de San Pedro", responded the assailant, "and I'll have your head you Moorish dog."_

_The Spaniard drew his sword to behead Hamza. As he approaches his prone form, he feels another immortal presence. It was Rebecca. The red haired beauty looked at the Spaniard with obvious disgust._

_"I see that you prefer to take someone that cannot fight back", she says._

_"Step away. Go back to your cloister. I have no desire to kill a wench such as you," responded the arrogant immortal._

_Rebecca raised her sword. It was obvious to her that this immortal was as arrogant as he was cowardly._

_"The only way you're going to get him is to fight me," she said boldly._

_"So be it, wench," he said as he raised his sword as well._

_San Pedro lunged at her wildly. Rebecca easily parried that blow. Every move San Pedro made, Rebecca blocked it with little effort. The moment she saw an opening from his clumsy attack, Rebecca trapped his sword leaving a wider opening for the fatal blow. His neck was ripe for Rebecca's blade. The Spaniard realized that this woman was far more than she appeared to be to him, albeit he realized it too late._

_"Many like you have called me a wench", Rebecca said as she beheaded him. "Unfortunately for most of them, they lost their heads."_

_Rebecca prepared herself as the Quickening began. Hamza revived in time to witness it. It was obvious that this fool underestimated her. He knew well that her beauty hid a deadly sword arm. After the Quickening subsided, Rebecca immediately saw to Hamza._

_"Hamza", she said as she helped him remove the arrow._

_"ARRGH!" he screamed as the arrow was removed. "That was extremely painful. However it's much better than the alternative"_

_Hamza looked into her beautiful blue eyes, taking in her features. Her red hair was like fire. Her skin was like porcelain. To him, she was a vision of paradise on Earth. He dreamed of seeing her again for so long. At last his dream came true._

_It's good to see you, Majidah" he replied with a smile._

_Rebecca smiled at him in turn._

_"No one calls me that anymore except you" she said._

_"To me, it fits you", he responded. "It means 'glorious one'. I have seen nothing more glorious than you. It has been a long time"._

_"Too long. Come, let us go inside." She said._

_For Hamza, returning to the abbey felt like he had returned home._

**Present day**

Hamza warmed up with his scimitar. Parried and slashed at his imaginary opponent, each time he grew in rage as her thought about Rebecca's killer. When it came to the ones he cared about, he was very loyal. If he even imagined that anyone hurt someone he cared about, they were pretty much in trouble. Many times over when it came to Rebecca. Hamza grabbed his coat, and dashed out the door. He got in his car, and headed for Paris. It was a 2-hour drive from his chateau to Paris. His search for answers, and revenge had just begun.

_**Author's notes:**_ _The original character Hamza Al-Qadir is not to be confused with Hamza el-Kahir, who appeared in the flashback scene in the season 3 episode "Finale pt 1". He's mentioned in this story as the namesake and teacher of the original character._

_The name "Majidah" is listed in the Watcher Chronicles as one of Rebecca Horne's aliases._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Abbey of St. Anne, 1094**_

_Hamza was enjoying his bath. It was soothing and relaxing for him. In addition to that, he needed to purify himself of the stench from nearly a day of travel. More than that, he need to purify from the stench of the bloodshed he took part in. He took no pleasure in bloodshed, whether in war, or in the Game. However he fought only when there was no other option. He was a furious fighter when the time came, and at times could be merciless. He never looked for a fight, but never ran from one either. When Valencia fell to El Cid, he wanted to get away from the bloodshed. The only place in Europe where he thought he could get that peace was the abbey. In more ways that one, he was thankful to be here. He was certainly grateful that Rebecca was present when that Spaniard tried to take his head while he was down._

_He emerged from the bath to dry himself. Rebecca provided for everything that he needed. His clothes were cleaned and mended. As he dried himself, he smelled the aroma of roast hen. It was a pleasant smell. It was a much better than the smell of the flesh of that revolting swine. He immediately dressed to go enjoy the meal._

_As he went to the dining area, Rebecca seated him at the table._

_"Your bath was a pleasant one I see", she said to him as he sat down._

_"Indeed it was", he replied. "It was the aroma that drew me away. Otherwise I would still be in that wonderful bath. I feel at peace for the first time in so many years. So many battles, with no end in sight it seems. It feels so good to enjoy a peaceful time even for a brief moment."_

_Rebecca looked at the dark hued immortal as he enjoyed his meal. She understood his words about endless battles. She saw him differently than she did nearly 400 years earlier. When he first came to her, he was young and rash. Now while still full of fire, she saw someone that wanted more than a battle to fight. The wars that man fought, in addition to the Game made any immortal with any decency tire of it. She had certainly seen her share of war in her nearly 2300 years of life. It was enough that many tried to take her head because they believed she was easy prey. It was why she established the abbey. Not because she couldn't fight, but as a rest from the Game. Rebecca intended to make his stay as comfortable as she could._

_"Please join me by the fire", Rebecca offered._

_"It would be my pleasure, Majidah", Hamza said gladly as he accepted the offer._

_As they sat by the fire, Hamza tells Rebecca about his experiences. He talked about all that he read in the libraries in Cordoba, and his going to Al-Azhar University in Egypt. Also he showed her all the new languages he learned. He grew much in nearly 400 years. As he talked about all that he learned, and experienced, there was a sadness to him. Rebecca then decided to sit closer to him. Almost on impulse, she took his hand, and it seemed to give him much comfort. Hamza then looked at her as they sat by the fire. The passion in his heart for her began to spark. He put his hand on her cheek to caress it. She returned the favor, also drawing him to her. As they came closer to each other Hamza kissed her lightly, and backed away. It was clear she wanted him to continue, Rebecca pulled him back to her, and kissed him passionately. His mouth hungrily received her kisses. He awakened a passion in her that she hadn't felt in years. Her hands moved to his neck and began to caress it. He slowly slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her body close to him. His hands traced up and down her body. Hamza's lips then went to her neck, and then to her shoulders. As they continued to the bedroom, Hamza knew that Rebecca at last saw him as a man._

_By the time they arrived in the bedroom, the two were completely naked. Their hands continued to explore each other's bodies. Her milky white skin, and his dark brown skin contrasted well against each other. Rebecca trailed her kisses down to his neck, going to his chest. Her tongue played with his nipples so well that he moaned in pleasure. Hamza had never felt so much pleasure in his nearly 400 years until that moment. He took her to the bed, and she laid him down to continue to give him pleasure. She continued to such his chest. The more she did that, the harder his erection became. Her tongue trailed down to his rippled midsection, and from there, slowly going toward her goal. She traveled down between his legs finally reaching his manhood. Skillfully, her tongue licked the head of his manhood. Each time she licked, Hamza moaned in pleasure. Rebecca's tongue went up and down the shaft, and then her lips covered it and sucked smoothly. Hamza moans became screams of passion, as he called her by the Arabic name she once used._

_Just at the brink of climax, Rebecca stopped, and released him. Hamza then laid her down and began to return the pleasure. His tongue traced her collarbone, as he trailed down to her breasts. He began to lick her nipples and suck them gently. Rebecca's hands grabbed the back of his head as he began to suck harder. She moaned softly as he devoured he nipples. She guided him down between her legs to her moist womanhood. His tongue entered her womanhood the way his manhood would. He repeated it until he brought her to the brink of climax. Hamza guided his body on top of hers and began to enter her. Her eyes closed as his manhood filled her. She wrapped her legs around him and her hands raked his back, and caressed his buttocks. His thrusts were steady, and began to go faster. Rebecca's hips moved with his to enhance the pleasure. Their moans of pleasure became louder with each thrust. They once again began to reach their climax, and this time there was no stopping it. Hamza again called out Rebecca's Arabic name as he came inside of her. She called his name as she reached her climax. The two of them collapsed in each other's arms. They both knew that this was only the beginning for them._

_As they lay in each other's arms, Hamza looked at Rebecca so happily._

_"I love you, my beautiful Majidah", he said to her. "I felt that way about you since the day we first met. I didn't admit it to you before because you were teaching me at the time. My first teacher, Hamza el-Kahir encouraged me to learn more from others that weren't seeking to take my head. I learned much from you. It was my learning from you that I learned more about you. I wanted to return to you as a man, not a boy student."_

_Rebecca looked into his eyes and saw his heart and sincerity._

_"I always saw you as a man, my love", she said caressing his cheek. "I only helped you to grow into your potential. I see a man who cares about righting wrongs, not senseless fighting. I awaited your return for many years. It was when that coward tried to kill you that I realized how I felt about you. Know that you will always have a place here in the abbey, and in my heart."_

_Hamza smiles at Rebecca as they embrace each other to rest for the night._

**Present Day**

As he drove to Paris, Hamza decided to go to the ruins of abbey first. He hoped that there would be some clue as to who was responsible for Rebecca's death. In addition, even being there would give him some form of ease.

"I will avenge you, Majidah", Hamza declared. "So help me Allah, I will avenge you.

Somewhere in downtown Paris

Amanda had just returned from robbing a jewelry shop. She swore that this was her last job. Since she made that claim many times before, it remained to be seen. After hiding her stolen goods, she went to check her phone messages. She hears a message from Duncan MacLeod that he had possible buyers for his barge. Amanda smiled after she heard that message. The next message was from Hamza, about an hour earlier.

"Amanda, it's Hamza", the message began. "I'm home now, I got your message. I need you to call me back as soon as this message ends."

Amanda immediately knew what he had in mind. Revenge for Rebecca's death. She understood that all too well. She wanted revenge for her teacher's death. Which was the reason why she didn't tell the Ethiopian that it was Luther who was responsible. To add to that fact, the object of his search was already dead. Killed by Duncan MacLeod after she nearly lost her head to Luther. Amanda immediately dialed Hamza's number. The answering machine picked up.

"I'm not available to answer your call right now", the message began. "so leave a message at the beep…beep

"Hamza, pick up the phone" said Amanda frantically. "Luther is dead. Hamza, are you there? God dammit PICK UP THE PHONE!"

Still there was no answer.

"SHIT!" shouted Amanda as she hung up the phone. Amanda decided to pay MacLeod a visit concerning their friend.

Duncan MacLeod had started to pack his things to go back to Seacouver, USA. His protégé, Richie Ryan already left ahead of him. He needed to move on after the death of Tessa, the woman he loved for nearly 13 years. The need to do that became apparent when James Horton used a criminal surgically altered to look like Tessa to get to him. Now, Horton was dead, as was his pawn. He decided to put the barge that he and Tessa shared up for sale. He was due to meet with the buyer 2 days later to close the deal. As he exited the barge, he felt the presence of an immortal. After he looked around, he saw the dark-haired beauty coming toward the barge.

"Amanda, what brings you here", he asked her. "Ripped off a jewelry store? Messed up another heist?"

MacLeod then saw the look on her face that showed that she wasn't in a joking mood.

"Amanda, what's wrong" he asked.

Amanda walked up to her sometime lover looking into his eyes.

"Hamza Al-Qadir came back", she said. "I left a message on his answering machine that Rebecca was dead. I left out the part about Luther killing her."

"Why does that not surprise me?" MacLeod asked sarcastically.

"This isn't the time for jokes MacLeod", she responded angrily.

"You of all people knows how he reacts when something happens to anyone important to him", MacLeod said. "Rebecca was on the top of that list. He will stop at nothing to get revenge. Adding to the fact that Luther's dead now. He's a good man, I know that. His teacher was my friend, and he is also. What happens if he runs into someone, and he kills them, or they kill him?"

"I know that, Duncan,"she responded. "I feel bad enough as it is. I even tried to call him back, but he was already gone. I understand how he feels. Remember, I wanted revenge when Luther killed Rebecca. It was why I didn't tell you in the beginning that it was Luther. I didn't want you to interfere. To be honest, I really didn't want him to either. I knew that he would want revenge as bad as I did, if not worse. I care about him, and we need to find him. I still remember when Rebecca told me he challenged the Kurgan just because he said he would rape her before he took her head. The only thing that saved Hamza was that he fell of a cliff thanks to an earthquake.

MacLeod thought for a moment, and then looked at Amanda

"Amanda, I need to make a few calls", he said. "Hopefully we will find him before all hell breaks loose."

"Ok", replied Amanda. "I'll go look for him myself. I will call if and when I find him."

MacLeod gave Amanda a hug.

"Be careful", he said.

"I will", she replied. "He and I go way back you know."

Amanda gave him a kiss and turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

MacLeod dialed his phone to call Joe Dawson

MacLeod dialed his phone to call Joe Dawson. He hoped the Watcher had info on Hamza's whereabouts. The phone rang, and Dawson answered.

"Hello, Dawson speaking", answered the Watcher.

"Joe, I need your help", said MacLeod.

"Hey MacLeod, what's going on?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked MacLeod.

"Who is it?", said Joe.

"Hamza Al-Qadir", replied MacLeod. "Amanda told him about Rebecca being dead. He may be on the warpath."

"I don't understand, Mac" said a surprised Joe. "Why would he be since Luther's dead now?"

"Amanda left that part out", said Mac. "She also left out the part about Luther killing her."

"I see," Joe replied. "I take it that you want to keep him from going off the deep end"

"You can say that", the Highlander replied. "He's a good man, and I don't want to lose him like I lost his teacher."

"I'll look into it when I can" replied the Watcher. "You know I'm still cleaning up Horton's mess. When I know anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Joe", replied MacLeod as he hung up.

On a road going towards Paris, Hamza Al-Qadir continued on his path of revenge. As he entered the city, he felt the buzz of another immortal. At the same time, a car crashed into his. At that moment, Hamza was pure rage as he got out of the car. He grabbed the other immortal out of the car and threw him to the ground.

"You picked the wrong day to fuck with me," he said angrily as he drew his scimitar.

"It was an accident, you stupid schwartzer", said the German immortal as he drew his cavalry saber in defense. "You should have watched where you were going. By the way, I'm Karl Wolfgang Von Stuben."

"Hamza ibn Mustafa Al-Qadir, you stupid Kraut bastard," he said as he returned the introduction and the racial insult. "Fortunately for you, I'm not really looking for you. So now you have a chance to go home and live for a few more days. Now get the hell out of my way before I change my mind."

As Hamza began to turn toward his damaged car, Von Stuben swung his sword at him. Hamza blocked his attack, and furiously began to wear him down. Hamza cuts the German's midsection open. The German collapsed in agony after that strike.

"I was hunting for the one that killed the woman I love", Hamza said. "But you couldn't get out of my way." Hamza swung his scimitar and took Von Stuben's head.

Hamza screamed in rage even before the Quickening took him. He cried out in grief over not being there for Rebecca. He cried out for vengeance for the woman he loved. Little did he know there was someone at a distance that watched the whole thing. Hamza abandoned his car, and ran towards the city.

"Watcher report", as the unassuming man began to speak his tape recorder. "Hamza Al-Qadir claimed the life of one on his path to vengeance. The sad part is that the dead immortal was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sadder still is that Al-Qadir's search is in vain. Luther, the killer he seeks is dead. I was there for the foul deed, as well as his well-deserved demise. I pray that his rampage will stop before he becomes totally far-gone. As always, we watch, and don't interfere. Nathan Stern, Assistant Regional Coordinator on special assignment."

Hamza arrived in Paris. He checked in at a low profile hotel, hoping no one would look for him after killing that immortal. His car had outdated plates and couldn't trace it to him. He called a cab to take him to the abbey. He needed to be there, even if it is now in ruins.

Watcher Regional Headquarters, somewhere outside Paris

Joe Dawson had just finished his task of overseeing the upgrades on their files. James Horton had tapped into the Watcher's computer files stealing money to fund his activities against immortals. Now he was dead at the hands of Duncan MacLeod, Dawson had to fix all the damage his brother-in-law had done. It was bad enough that his relationship with Horton was a factor of him being denied a promotion to Regional Coordinator in the Western United States. But that was water under the bridge. Now he was ready to go back to Seacouver to await MacLeod's return there. But first, he needed to check on the activities of Hamza Al-Qadir. Dawson went to his computer file to see any updates.

As Dawson continued to read, Nathan Stern the Assistant Regional Coordinator of Western Europe walked in. Dawson quickly logged off the computer.

"Nathan, good to see you", said Dawson as he shut down the computer. "Jacques Vemas told me that you got the number 2 spot in the Region."

"Yes it's true", said Stern.

"I'm just finishing up fixing all the damage that Horton did", replied Dawson. "What's been happening?"

"Let's just say that my day had been eventful", replied Stern. "Along with my duties as assistant Regional Coordinator, I had to watch for Hamza Al-Qadir when he returned to Paris. Return he did, with a vengeance. I knew of him from reading Luther's earliest chronicle, and from Rebecca's."

Dawson listened attentively as Stern continued.

"At any rate, I'm watching him until he has a permanent Watcher, who is due to arrive within the week. He just killed an immortal just outside of Paris. A former Nazi named Karl Von Stuben. Just ran into his car, and he killed him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I just came to file the report."

"Where is he supposed to be headed?" asked Dawson.

"I'm not sure yet, but he might be heading towards the ruins of Rebecca's abbey. He's looking for the one who killed Rebecca", replied the high ranked Watcher.

"Of course you know that Luther's dead being that you were his last Watcher", said Dawson in response.

"That's true, but he doesn't know that fact" said Stern. "In any case, let me file this report, and we'll talk again."

"Ok, Nate. I need to get back to the states anyway," said Dawson. "MacLeod is supposed to be leaving Paris soon. I need to be in the states when he arrives."

Back at the barge, Duncan MacLeod practiced his martial arts katas awaiting a phone call. He reached into his jewelry box, and pulled out a watch. It belonged to another good man, the man who first taught Hamza. Hamza el-Kahir, whose name he bore. Killed over 350 years ago by that bastard Xavier St. Cloud when MacLeod took up Xavier's challenge to the elder Hamza. Knowing that he couldn't let an inexperienced MacLeod fight his fight, he accepted Xavier's challenge, and lost. MacLeod owed Hamza el-Kahir his life. Now his namesake is on a rampage of grief, and he needs to be stopped.

_**Outside Tunis, Tunisia 1653**_

_Duncan MacLeod arrived at Tunnis as he originally planned. Only he had come without his friend Hamza el-Kahir. He witnessed his death at the hands of Xavier St. Cloud after he accepted his challenge. There wasn't much real reason to stay in the city, so he decided to go back to Europe. The desert was an unforgiving place with its oppressive heat, and its sandstorms. A few minutes later, a figure rode straight from the horizon toward the city. As the rider got closer, MacLeod sensed that the rider was another immortal like himself. The immortal dismounted, and began to approach the uneasy MacLeod._

_"Hamza ibn Mustafa Al-Qadir", he announced._

_"You're Hamza el-Kahir's student?" asked MacLeod._

_"Yes I am", Hamza said proudly._

_"He did say we were supposed to meet someone here", said MacLeod. "But he dinna said it was you. He did speak of you much, and said you were a good man. As for me, I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."_

_"Yes, the young Highlander that I've heard about." Hamza said as he smiled. "Amanda never stopped talking since you met her in Italy 18 years ago. I had missed you by a day when you were there. Now where's my teacher?_

_MacLeod began to frown, as he had to be the bearer of bad news._

_"Hamza el-Kahir is dead." MacLeod answered sadly. "He was killed by Xavier St. Cloud."_

_The young Hamza was in shock that his namesake was gone._

_"I'm sorry my friend", replied the Highlander. "Xavier came to challenge him. Hamza decided to flee because he said Xavier was better than he. He told me that 'a man has to know his limitations…."_

_"…if he wants to survive.", the younger Hamza interrupted to finish the quote. "It was one of the first things he taught me."_

_MacLeod continued. "I then took Xavier's challenge. Before we began, Hamza decided to accept his challenge, and he was defeated."_

_Hamza placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"Not to worry my friend", he said. "Know that Hamza el-Kahir will be avenged. I will find Xavier, and take his head with my bare hands. Come, our ship awaits us. There is a lady awaiting my arrival. I believe you met her as well. Her hair is as red as fire."_

_MacLeod smiled as he knew who he spoke of._

_"You were the one Rebecca spoke of?" asked a surprised MacLeod._

_All Hamza did was smile. MacLeod knew he had his answer at that moment._

_"Lucky man", he said._

_"Indeed", replied Hamza._

**Present day.**

As MacLeod finished his thoughts about his friend, the phone rang.

"MacLeod", he answered.

"

MacLeod, it's Dawson", answered the Watcher. "We have a lead on Hamza. He just killed an immortal outside of Paris named Karl Von Stuben."

"Never heard of him", responded MacLeod unconcerned.

"He's relatively new" explained Dawson. "He became immortal in the late 1930's when the Nazi party was in full swing. Anyway, his car crashed into Hamza's car. Let's just say he was a victim of road rage of the immortal kind."

"Where is he now?", asked MacLeod.

"From what I've heard", said the Watcher, "he's in Paris. He may be heading toward the ruins of Rebecca's abbey. My guess is that he's searching for clues."

"Thanks Joe. I'll see you in the states", said MacLeod.

"Anytime", said Dawson as he hung up.

MacLeod began to dial his phone to call Amanda.

**Later, at the ruins of the Abbey.**

Even in ruins, the abbey was a place that brought Hamza a measure of peace and calm. Thinking of all the happy times he spent here with Rebecca. He also knew that those days are long gone. The woman he loved was dead, and her killer would pay dearly. Then he felt the presence of an immortal. Who would dare to disturb his peace? He drew his scimitar looking for the immortal. As he turned around, the tall raven haired immortal stood with a smile".

"Amanda", he said as he put his scimitar away. "I should have known it was you.

"If that's the way you greet your friends", she said as she embraced her friend. "I feel sorry for your enemies."

"My friends have no need to worry", said Hamza as he embraced her as well. "As for my enemies, that's another story. The one that I'm looking for will not deserve your sorrow. You know why I'm here. I want the head of Rebecca's killer."

"You're looking for Luther are you", said Amanda.

"It was Luther wasn't it?", he asked.

"It was Luther", answered Amanda affirmatively. "He came for her. Her husband John was with her. Luther had the sword at his throat. He made Rebecca put down her sword to let him go. Then he killed her."

Hamza's rage showed in his eyes. Amanda looked in his eyes, and was frightened.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Luther?", asked Hamza angrily.

"It's because I wanted to go after him", she replied. "I didn't tell Duncan either. When he found out, he wanted to protect me. I didn't want him to protect me. I wanted revenge. I knew you wanted revenge too."

"Where is Luther?", asked Hamza. "Did you find him?"

"I fought him, and almost lost", she explained. "He wanted the crystals Rebecca gave us. MacLeod stole my crystal when I was asleep. He showed it to Luther to get him to fight him. MacLeod took his head."

"Rebecca's other students, have you heard from any of them?" the Ethiopian asked.

"They're dead," Amanda replied sadly.

"Henri Valjean?" he asked.

"Yes", Amanda replied with tears in her eyes.

"Marie Barton?"

"Gone", she replied as the tears increased.

"Robert Manchester?", he asked again.

"All of them are gone Hamza, it's just me", Amanda responded as she sobbed.

"They're dead for what? Pieces of quartz?", a furious Hamza responded pointing to the crystal that Amanda wore.

In his rage, Hamza began hit the stones from the ruins with his bare fists in front of a stunned Amanda.

"Stop it, that's enough!" she screamed.

For an ordinary person, breaking hands on stone would be a problem. Hamza was anything but ordinary, even for an immortal. Hamza was exhausted. His search was in vain. Luther was dead. He never got to avenge the woman he loved. Adding to his pain, all of those she taught except Amanda are gone. He became numb. He began to turn away to leave.

"Hamza, where are you going?", asked Amanda.

The tall Black man turned around looking at his friend.

"To finish the job", he said

"Luther's dead, the job is finished" said Amanda

"No it's not", he said. "He may be dead, but he has a group of mercenaries that did his bidding. Two of them are immortal."

"You're grasping at straws Hamza", she replied. "MacLeod and I dealt with Luther's men. None of them were immortal. They were little more than common thugs."

"Maybe the one's you dealt with were street thugs", responded the Ethiopian. "He had a little bigger group in parts of Europe and Africa. It may be a little group right now. However, those two immortals in question may have delusions of grandeur like Luther did. They had to figure out that even if he was successful, their usefulness to him had run out."

Amanda thought for a moment.

"You might be right", she said to him. "But why are you really doing this, Hamza? Is it because you didn't kill Luther 300 years ago? Rebecca told me about that."

Hamza just snapped a look at Amanda, and then turned away and left.

Amanda was very worried about her friend. He was special to her. Second to Duncan MacLeod, he meant more to her than any man. In many ways they were much alike. They both live by a code of honor and try to protect those that they care for. Unlike Duncan, Hamza was more forceful about it. He often wore his heart on his sleeve, especially when it came to Rebecca. She hoped that his venture didn't cost him his sanity, or his life.


	4. Chapter 4

In downtown Paris, Hamza had just bought a cell phone, and a car. After abandoning the car he had after he arrived in Paris, he needed another one. It wasn't flashy, but it would serve his purpose. He wanted to find all that were involved with Rebecca's death. Luther only dealt the deathblow, but he had to had some help in finding out about her mortal husband. Luther had no chance against Rebecca one on one. On top of that, how else did he locate Rebecca's other students considering that he didn't meet all of them. Since he was looking for the crystals Rebecca gave her other students, he could have had his people look out for anyone that wore them. Hamza's search now turned to them. Since he couldn't get Luther himself, he was now after those that helped Luther in his efforts. He dialed the number of someone he knew that dealt with that type of character. His former student Andrew Cord was a petty arms dealer. The phone rang.

"Hello", answered Cord.

"Andrew, it's me", said Hamza.

"Rob, it's good to hear from you", replied Cord.

"Andrew, I haven't been Robert Gould since after the American Civil War ended", said Hamza. "Yet you're the only one that still calls me that name. I only used it to honor Col. Shaw who commanded our regiment when you first died. In any case, I didn't call to talk about old times. I need some information."

"Information, about what?", asked a puzzled Cord.

"You still sell weapons, right?" Hamza asked.

"Yeah I do" Cord answered emphatically. "War is good business."

"Good business I guess if you're not dying" Hamza replied with disgust. "But that's another conversation. Have you ever dealt with an immortal named Luther?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet with him for a weapons deal I had with him", replied Cord. "But all he seemed to care about is some damned crystals he was looking for. I met with him in March, but haven't seen him or heard from him directly since."

"Nor will you hear from him ever again, he's dead", said Hamza almost with glee.

"Is he? Did you kill him?" Cord asked.

"No I didn't" replied Hamza. "I'm only sorry I didn't have the honor of taking that son of a bitch's head myself."

"Damn, man. What did he do to piss you off?" asked Cord in shocked.

"He killed the woman I love", Hamza replied angrily.

"Wait a second, he killed Rebecca?", a surprised Cord asked. "Now I can see why you're pissed. Whenever someone even said her name in the wrong tone of voice, it got your blood boiling. In any case he's dead now why ask me about him?"

"I want anyone that helped him", replied a very edgy Hamza. "I want to wipe out any and all that helped him."

"Come on man, aren't you taking this a little too far?", Cord asked of his former teacher.

Hamza's rage started to build again.

"Are you going to help me or what?", he asked loudly. "Remember that I saved your ass in 1876 from that immortal when we served with the Buffalo Soldiers."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" replied Cord. Right now, I'm in the middle of a deal going to the Balkins. I can give you a name. He's another like us. He was Luther's right hand man. His name's Frederick Walton."

"Can you contact him?", asked Hamza.

"My contacts can", Cord replied. "In fact, I'm supposed to be hearing from them in an hour."

"Thank you my friend" replied Hamza. "When you do contact him, let him know that Jean-Pierre Christophe is inquiring about his services, and to meet him in Paris."

"Will do", Cord said to him. "I'll call you when everything's set up. Take care, Rob."

"You too, and please stop calling me 'Rob'", he replied with a lot less edge.

They both hung up their phones.

Hamza knew that with all of his many flaws, Andrew Cord was a loyal man to a comrade in arms. He also knew Hamza better than he gave him credit for. Amanda knew him even better than Cord. Both of them questioned his reasons for his actions.

_**Abbey of St. Anne, 1691**_

_Hamza and Rebecca were lying in each other's arms after a night of passionate lovemaking. Her head was lying on Hamza's muscular chest. She was very relaxed in his arms. Something she hadn't been in a while. Hamza ran his fingers through her beautiful red hair._

_"Mmmmmmmm", she said stirring. "I can stay like this forever."_

_"Yes, my love", he replied. "My visits have been infrequent lately. Before coming here, I had arrived from Mali. Anything transpire since I've been gone?"_

_Rebecca looked at him "Yes", she said "I took a student about 2 years ago. His name is Luther. I freed him from slavery. He has so much potential. But there was something about him that I found uneasy. I always kept him at a distance. He was the only one of my students I felt that way about. I dismissed him quicker than my other students. He always obsessed about the crystals I give my students."_

_Hamza had a worried look on his face. "Is he a threat", he asked._

_"Not at this time", she answered. "I don't want you to hunt him. He does have potential, and he could change."_

_This is one of the things he loved about Rebecca. She always saw the good in people._

_Hamza, changed the subject said, "I have a gift for you." Hamza got up from the bed, and got his bag and presented Rebecca her gift. It was a gold statue of a lion. He had that since the 1400's. Mansa Musa gave it to him before he made his famous ride to the holy city of Mecca. He had just found it after hiding it._

_"Oh thank you, my beautiful Hamza", she responded. It always felt good to him putting a smile on her face._

_Two days later_

_Hamza left the Abbey. He goes to town before his ship to Tripoli arrives. He has a few hours before his ship arrived. Then he felt the presence of another immortal. He saw a Black man slightly darker than him, but not as tall._

_"Looking for someone", he asked._

_"Not really, but it's good that I found you", the other Black man responded. "I am Luther, and I want your head."_

_Luther immediately drew his sword. Hamza responded in kind by drawing his scimitar. Luther rushed to attack, Hamza. However, Hamza's clearly the superior swordsman, and easily disarmed Luther. Then Hamza proceeded to cut him by his arms, and in the midsection. Now, Hamza had his blade at Luther's neck._

_"The only reason that you still have your head is because of Rebecca", he said. "But know this, if anyone I care about is harmed, I will kill you."_

_Luther said, "I knew who you were, Hamza Al-Qadir. I heard about you from Rebecca's student before I killed him and got this crystal. I will get them all, and be invincible. You will wish you had killed me."_

_Hamza said to him, "remember what I said. You will wish the same if you harm anyone I care about" Hamza stabbed him with his dagger, and took his sword and the crystal._

_Hamza returned to the Abbey. Rebecca met him as he entered._

_"Hamza, were you not boarding a ship to Tripoli?" she asked puzzled._

_Hamza looked at Rebecca with a serious countenance. "I met with a delay", he replied. "I encountered an former acquaintance of yours."_

_Hamza at that moment showed her the crystal. Rebecca was shocked._

_"Luther", she gasped. "What happened?"_

_Hamza put his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her._

_"As I awaited my ship", he began. "I encountered Luther. He tried to take my head, but I dealt with him easily. However, as you wished, I let him live. He killed one of your students. He said that he would continue to go after them for the crystals."_

_Rebecca looked at her lover with concern. She knew that Luther was untrustworthy. However she didn't expect him to go after her other students. He really believed that the crystals would give him power. She wasn't concerned for herself, since she taught him how to fight. She worried for her other students. However, she needed to reassure Hamza._

_"Listen beloved", she said. "I don't need a protector. When the time comes, the battle is mine to fight. Luther knows he's no match for me. Besides, someone else will hopefully rid the world of him before it gets to that point."_

_Hamza took the woman he loved in his arms. He knew her words were true. Luther was no match for Rebecca. He was no match for himself, and he considered Rebecca his better. However he was afraid that Luther may resort to trickery in achieving his goals. He didn't want to lose another. He already lost his teacher and namesake. He didn't want to lose his beloved. The thought of it happening made him tremble. It would destroy him emotionally like never before._

**Present Day**

Amanda was right. Hamza felt that if he had killed Luther 300 years earlier, Rebecca, as well as her other students would be still alive. He needed to make it right. Now all that helped Luther would suffer for their part in Rebecca's death. He got in his car to begin to put his plan into motion. He then decided to call Amanda to update her. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello", answered Amanda.

"Amanda, it's me", he replied.

"You definitely know how to scare a person", she said with tension. "I'm worried about you. You're one of the few people left that I care about. Believe me, I understand how you feel. I wanted revenge too. I almost lost my head because of it. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"I need to do this, Amanda", Hamza replied with assurance. "I've seem a lot of battles. I'm confident I'll come out on top."

"You mean like you did with the Kurgan?" she said sarcastically. "You're alive only because he fell off a cliff during an earthquake."

"Always reminding me about that, are you?", said Hamza. "In any case, I'll be more careful this time. Where will you'll be? I want to tell you in person what I have found out."

"Montparnasse Cemetery", she replied.

"I'll be there" replied Hamza emphatically. "We'll talk more when I see you."

"Okay", replied Amanda as she hung up the phone.

**Montparnasse Cemetery**

Amanda chose the meeting place for a reason. It was where Rebecca was buried. Amanda stood quietly in front of the grave of her mentor. Even after 2 months she still couldn't believe that she was gone.

"Rebecca, I wish you were still here", said Amanda has she struggled to hold back her tears, and lost. "Hamza's going to go off the deep end, and I wish you were here to calm him. He blames himself for what happened to you. Through it all, he still loves you."

Moments later, Amanda felt the presence of an immortal. As she hoped, it was Hamza at the gates of the cemetery. She walked towards the gates of the cemetery to meet him.

"I'm here Amanda", said Hamza looking at his friend. "I wouldn't harm you, so why bring me here to holy ground?"

Amanda looks at the Ethiopian.

"Come with me, and you'll understand", she replied as she took his hand.

Amanda lead Hamza a few yards away from the gate. She gestured to the direction of the headstone. When he saw the headstone, it began to hit him that the woman he loved is gone. Hamza fell to his knees as he closed his eyes to fight back his tears.

"My beautiful Majidah", said Hamza. "I should never have let you go. I should have been there for you. You were there for me. But I failed you when you needed me. So help me Allah I will make it right."

Hamza began to sob hard. Amanda went to her friend and tried to comfort him. In all the years she knew him, she had never seen him so emotionally destroyed. As his sobbing subsided his cell phone rang. He reached to pick it up.

"Hello", Hamza answered weakly.

"Hey, Rob" replied Andrew Cord. "My contact set up the meeting for you. Walton is willing to meet you. He wants to meet you in 3 days. But he said he won't be able to come to Paris. He'll be in New York on his way to the Caribbean."

Hamza had a slight look of disappointment on his face. However he can easily work on a plan "B".

"Ok, Andrew tell him I'll be there in 3 days", replied the Ethiopian. "Thank you again."

"Anytime, Rob", replied Cord. "Take care of yourself alright?"

"I will", replied Hamza. "You do the same."

As Hamza hung up his cell phone, Amanda looked at him curiously.

"Everything's all set", Hamza said with enthusiasm.

Amanda was puzzled.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"My friend found Luther's number 1 lackey", he replied. "He'll be in New York in 3 days. I'll be there before that. I'm heading to the airport now. I'm catching the first Concorde to JFK in New York."

Amanda now knew that there was no way she could persuade him to stop what he was doing. So all she could do now is wish him well.

"Be careful", she said to him. "I prefer my friends with their heads still attached."

"I will, Amanda", he replied. "Know that Luther's influence will be wiped from the Earth."

As he left, Amanda still worried for her friend. She truly wondered if she'd lose another friend. She began to realize that there was one thing left that she can do. It was a long shot, but it was worth it. She dialed her cell phone.

"Hello", the voice answered.

"It's Amanda", she replied. "There's trouble, and only you can help. We need to meet."

TBC


End file.
